


Ворожба

by Jedaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-12
Updated: 2004-12-12
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Ворожба

_Удар.  
Бег бешенный.  
Вьюга.  
Полночь.  
Дорога.  
Метель.  
Ветер метёт, завывает, обманывает, ни пускает — не воротит.  
Посыл — прыжок.  
Быстрее — быстрее… обогнать, обмануть.  
Ворожба тайная. Ворожба древняя.  
Временем стойкость проверена. Веками жизнь — смерть одурачена.  
Встать не помолившись, да коня, да пришпорить, да вдаль.  
Выйти не перекрестившись, да оружье приладить, да вьюгу обмануть, да путём небесным, путём неведомым…  
…из сна в явь. _  
  
***  
  
Тело, бившееся под чарами сна, дернулось в последний раз и затихло.  
Человек открыл всё ещё слепые от реальности промелькнувшего видения глаза и уставился в потолок.  
Вопрос, что вертелся на кончике языка, не сорвался — набатом прозвучал в голове.  
Мужчина сел. Рукой растерянно провёл по волосам, окончательно взлохматив их, будто недостаточно было ночного кошмара.  
Часы показали, что оставалось ещё пять минут райского блаженства до того, как ненавистная мелодия возвестит о начале нового рабочего дня.  
Тряхнул головой, отгоняя морок сна. Решительным жестом, отражавшим всю тяжесть самопожертвования, отбросил одеяло прочь и встал.  
Холодной водой в лицо смыл след гнетущего дурмана.  
Новый рабочий день явился во всём своём гнусном великолепии и громко потребовал чашку кофе на завтрак, свежую газету в руки и кучу работы в перспективе.  
День — ксерокопия предыдущего.  
День — ксерокопия следующего.  
  
***  
_  
Удар.  
Бег бешеный.  
Вьюга.  
Полночь.  
Дорога.  
Метель.  
Завораживающий, одурманивающий ритм.  
Ворожба тайная. Ворожба древняя.  
Встать не помолившись.  
Выйти не перекрестившись.  
Заговоренная сталь в собственную плоть. _  
  
***  
  
Проснуться насильно — почувствовать себя разбитым на весь предстоящий день.  
Одно и то же, одно и то же, словно заклинило на кнопке повтора.  
Какая неожиданность: новая ночь — снова тот же кошмар, будто в соседней комнате сидит телепат и развлекается.  
Только вот нет там никого.  
  
***  
_  
Удар.  
Бег бешеный.  
Вьюга.  
Полночь.  
Дорога.  
Метель.  
Вой волчий. Охота дикая. Вой волчий. Охота скачет.  
Искры бражные — речи вольные.  
Ворожба тайная. Ворожба древняя.  
Искры яркие — подковами выбитые.  
Конь, ветром целованный, не прикажешь.  
Вой человечий. Охота на волка. _  
  
***  
  
Спать на клавиатуре — моветон. Но кошмары — сволочи бестактные, и им это вовсе не мешает нахально ввалиться и без спроса хозяйничать.  
Раздражённо-злой с самого утра — не просто встал не с той ноги, а уже готов убить кого-нибудь для поднятия настроения.  
Ледяной душ — ритуал превращения в себя. Когда только успел стать?!  
Дорогой костюм — броня.  
Затянутая удавка на шее — галстук.  
Дипломатия и разум — оружие защиты-нападения.  
Выдох сквозь зубы — добро пожаловать на бой.  
  
***  
  
_Встать не помолившись.  
Выйти не перекрестившись.  
Хмелем лёгким. Теплом сытым. Двором добрым.  
Сморит, не заметишь.  
Ворожба тайная. Ворожба древняя.  
Пыль морозная, от двери дохнувшая.  
Поступь твёрдая. Руки воина. Взгляд рысий.  
Не ко мне ль пришёл?! _  
  
***  
  
Проснуться от удара головой о крышу машины. Диагноз.  
Выйти.  
На автомате пройти в кабинет.  
Снять пальто.  
Выдохнуть.  
Забыться работой, уйти с головой и не возвращаться до ночи.  
  
***  
  
_Скачка быстрая.  
Ум острый.  
Встать не помолившись.  
Выйти не перекрестившись.  
Да у крыльца, да ноченькой конь, вороги лютые — свора приручена.  
Ворожба тайная. Ворожба древняя.  
Не по мою ли душеньку пришлые?! _  
  
***  
  
Спать на заседании Совета — самоубийство.  
Закрытый маской спокойствия взгляд. Выдохнуть. Не заметили.  
Прислушаться, уловить смысл разговора, поддержать беседу, получить приказ.  
И последнее в радость. Есть дело, можно отвлечься.  
С каких пор?!  
  
***  
  
_Любовь запретная.  
Приворота ненадоте.  
Путь долгий. Дорога дальняя.  
Счастье желанное.  
Ворох одежды, да объятий грех.  
Ворожба тайная. Ворожба древняя.  
Кудри рыжие. Пламя ласковое. Опалит, не заметишь.  
Очи омуты. Зеленью завлекают. Сны шепчут сладкие.  
Надолго ли дарёное?  
Надолго ли, суженный? _  
  
***  
  
Ставлю рекорды.  
Забыл нажать на курок — первое место в личном рейтинге.  
Самому, что ли, подать прошение о собственном устранении?!  
  
***  
  
_Заклятья на сумы наложены,  
Да обереги заговорённые,  
Да против нечисти,  
Да не от меня ли, родненький?!  
Служба злая. Служба князева.  
Буйну голову сложить от меча твоего.  
Ворожба тайная. Ворожба древняя.  
Губы мною целованные, улыбкой озарённые.  
Спишь, диво сказочное, счастье, смерть моя.  
Ворожба тайная. Ворожба древняя.  
Отвлекает оберег даденный.  
Морочит охотника, не выдаст людьми отринутого, Богом оставленного.  
Оборотится в зверя дикого, в зверя могучего.  
Бросится на тебя спящего, кровью твоею напиться.  
Что же делать мне, суженный? _  
  
***  
  
Приказ явиться к куратору. Значит, меня заметили?!  
Буду оптимистом: хуже быть не может. Не то, что по ночам…  
Кошмар в лучших традициях Стивена Кинга. Может, продать кому сюжет, а?  
  
***  
  
_Встать не помолившись._  
 _Выйти не перекрестившись._  
 _Живи, смерть моя, живи счастливо._  
 _Душа моя — откуп, сердце моё стынет._  
 _Встать не помолившись._  
 _Выйти не перекрестившись._  
 _Оберег на лавке оставить,_  
 _След погоне проторить._  
 _Свора по земле стелется._  
 _Конь мчится, жертву чует и хлыста не надо._  
 _Извернуться на лету, да вдаль взглядом звериным._  
 _Ты ли любимый, охотником ставший, за мною гонишься?!_  
 _Меч за спиною часа своего ждёт, на волю просится._  
 _И стрела, что на лук кладена, о часе смертном поёт._  
 _Метко бьёшь — пал зверь, пал проклятый._  
 _Связанным зарю встретить,_  
 _Связанным, да на земле,_  
 _И глазами волчьими, да на тебя посмотреть._  
 _Как покинет тебя счастье охотничье, боль в очах поселится, дрогнет рука крепкая._  
 _Слово даденное связало, не отпустит._  
 _Помню гостюшку, помню смерть свою._  
 _Ворожба тайная. Ворожба древняя. Ворожба запретная, по любви сотворённая._  
  
***  
  
— Мистер Кроуфорд, за блестящее выполнение последнего задания высшее руководство Эстет решило доверить Вам организацию собственной команды. Ваш первый подчинённый.  
Дверь открылась.  
Мужчина.  
Рыжие волосы.  
Зелёные глаза.  
Злая усмешка.  
Ты!..  
  
~ Вот и кончился наговор, да новый начался! Здрав будь, любый мой! ~


End file.
